


Jaimie Develops a Crush and Tries to Remain Professional

by FrozenLakeBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied kink, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Tailor AU, implied weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenLakeBeast/pseuds/FrozenLakeBeast
Summary: Jamie's side of things, a companion pieceJamie gets a new customer and is intrigued.





	Jaimie Develops a Crush and Tries to Remain Professional

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr

Loud knocking woke Jamie up. Loud, insistent knocking. He rolled out of bed and groggily walked to his door. He opened it just a little, in case whoever was on the other side was not friendly. They didn’t sound friendly.

“Yeah?” He asked. Instead of a response, he was greeted with a scrap of paper. A scrap of stupidly bright yellow paper, with his address on it. “Oh! That’s mine!” Someone had found his ad! They weren’t all lost or thrown out, like he was beginning to think. “Is that what you’re here for?”

He was answered by a grunt. Okay.

He pushed on, opening his door. “Come in!” The man he opened the door to was _huge_. Jamie thought he’d seen big guys before, but none of them held a candle to the guy currently standing in his living room/business. He was taller than Jamie, who himself was damn tall. His arms looked to be the size of his _waist_ , and he was so wide that he had to angle himself to fit through the doorway. His gut was _enormous_ , a perfectly round thing that quaked slightly with every step. Jamie felt his heart speed up and tried to shove all that out and plowed right along with introductions. 

Of course he was gonna fuck it all up, though. He hadn’t cleaned up the night before (or the weeks previous), and hadn’t fully made adapted his living room to look like a business yet. He hadn’t expected to get any customers. But this guy was looking visibly uncomfortable and Jamie was floundering.

And then he got asked out. He sputtered, answering the only way he knew how - like a smartass.Surely, this guy didn’t want to go anywhere with Jamison.

They went to a cafe. The walk over was quiet and awkward, and Jamie kept his eyes forward. 

It wasn’t a _great_ place, truly, but it was locally owned and run, and had ties with the local theater. They let him get free coffee there, and he knew nearly all the employees. Today’s barista was Lucio, the theater’s sound guy. Jamie found a seat away from the other customers, and wondered if it would be enough for the guy. Mako. Right.

He tapped the table and drank his coffee while he waited for Mako.

When Mako came back he had questions, which Jamie answered. Jamie also had questions, which, amazingly, he didn’t ask. His questions were less professional, and centered more around: if a bagel and cake was a _snack_ , what was a _meal_? 

After some more talking, Jamie asked if Mako was finished. He still had food left on his plate and Jamie wanted to know if he’d eat it. He did, in one bite. Jamie felt his breath hitch.

On the way back Jamie played over what he said again and again, hoping that Mako understood he wasn’t making _fun_ of him, he was _admiring_ him. He honestly had never seen someone as big as Mako, and being allowed to make and mend his clothes felt like a huge honor. Plus, it would give great experience! Jamie sincerely hoped he didn’t fuck it up.

Back in the apartment, he made Mako get ready to be measured. He didn’t seem thrilled. Jamie looked over his clothes, gauging the condition they were in to see what wore out, so what would need to be reinforced in the custom clothes. The waist looked tight, so he tried to see if there was any extra material inside to let them out. 

There wasn’t even enough material to allow his fingers in.

Straightening up, Jamie flicked the loose button for good measure and wondered how much longer it would last until it broke. He asked the obvious question, if they're so tight, why not go up a size? 

“They don’t go bigger.”

He had to ask, “Why not go on a diet?”

He was pleased to hear that Mako had no interest in dieting. Good. He should eat what he wanted, as much as he wanted. Besides, now he had Jamie to make sure all his clothes always fit well. Now he could have good quality, well-made clothing instead of cheap, mass produced things that didn’t even fit properly.

Mako had to, again, redirect him. He’d been so eager to inspect and measure that he’d forgotten to show what he could do and ask Mako what _exactly_ he wanted. Once he remembered he quickly retrieved his examples and supplies. He asked what kind of material Mako wanted his clothes to be, and giggled a little at his “I don't care.” He might care when Jamie made him an outfit out of only leather and silk.

After Mako consented to a test-run of sorts, Jamie got to measure him. He needed two measuring tapes and felt like his knee was going to give out any minute. He tried not to make it too obvious he was feeling Mako up, but if he was skeeved out he made no indication. He needed to have Mako hold the tape in place around his waist, and made a note to either find a larger one, or tape two together. For next time. When he wrapped the tape around Mako’s hips he had to lift his stomach a little, and it was so soft and heavy and warm that Jamison thought he was going to black out then and there. He wanted to...to...he _wanted_ to _remain professional_ and not lose a client because he was dealing with the hottest being on this earth.

Somehow, he didn’t scare Mako off, or maybe he was just desperate. But Mako agreed to come back in a week to see what he’d made.

A week. To clean up his apartment and finish converting his spare bedroom to a living room, a week to make his workspace more professional.

A week until he saw Mako again.


End file.
